Mocking Bird
by kyrbri
Summary: R for cutting & attempted sucide oh and maybe lemon later. 2x4. Quatre has been cutting and the former pilots find out and send him to rehab! please R&R bad summary!Now Rape in chapter 2
1. The aslyum

Yaoi: 2x4

Song fic: Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

_Kyrbri_: Here's a new story so enjoy! Oh I don't own this song or Gundam Wing!

_**Mocking Bird**_

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**

Please Quatre! Listen come out!" Duo pleaded as he banged against the oak wood door connecting to Quatre's room. "We're worried about you! You can't stay in there in forever. There was no answer but the light reflected off the cream colored carpet and dark shadows of furniture. He had been in there for at least half the day without eating, talking or coming out of his room.

**  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

**"**What's the point of living when no one cares?" A small voice replied "No one cares and my family is gone" Quatre slowly fiddled with the pocket knife clutched in his left hand slowly making a thin line. A crimson flush seeping out slowly but this made Quatre fell better, clam and peaceful. He hardly ate, only maybe a peach and some tea. Nothing more. School was nothing more to him and hardly attended. His grades dropped quickly. Duo was suspicious and today the day they would find out. Quatre never knew that he left the door unlocked. He was about to make the second line when Duo was fed up and there was a big crash. The door had come off the hinges.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

"Duo, Please." Quatre stammered "Don't tell, please?" he slowly dropped the knife on to the carpet leaving a blood stain on the cream colored carpet.

"Q? Why? How long?" Duo question as a million questions popped into his head. "How long have you been cutting?"

"Why should I tell you" Quatre snapped

"Because!" Duo replied softly

"So you can take me to rehab! It's too late for that!"

"No..." Duo replied again, "I love you and I always will! Let me help!"

"No," Quatre mouthed in a quiet voice, "I won't let you"

"What?" Duo stuttered as he took a step back a couple feet from where the knife landed moments ago.

Quatre slowly picked up the knife again, as he made a first lunge to get to it. But Duo got to it first, "I'd rather die then go to that place." As he wrestled Duo to the ground clutching his knife in hand, gripping the knife hard in his hand as blood drops pored over Duo's face.

"Help" Duo screamed mentally "Anybody!"

At that very second Hiiro and the others walked in to see Quatre on top of Duo with a knife and a blood on the ground. Then the silence was broken by Hiiro, "Quatre! What the hell is going on?"

"Don't get into this Hiiro, or I'll have to kill you three also." Hissed Quatre, "Any last words Duo?'

"Help!" Duo cried in a strangled voice

"Trowa! Hold back Quatre!" he screeched "I'll help Duo

The next thing Quatre was Trowa lunging at him pinning his arms behind him dragging him off Duo. Hiiro quickly went over to Duo's side to see if he was just shaken or had internal bleeding or any wounds that he would fix later. "H-h-e a-a-l-most k-k-i-i-lled me!" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs

"Let me at him, you all deserve to die!" Quatre screech back "You all deserve to die!" as he thrashed through Trowa's arms trying to pry his way out at a fast pace but slowly tired out. After about five to ten minutes Quatre was asleep in Trowa's arms.

"Let's get to the Rehab center quickly before he wakes."

"Hmmmmm." Hiiro's replied as they walked out to the car

"**Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

At the Angel Gabriel's Rehab Center

"Hello" Duo said to the sectary

"Fill this out!" She sneered "For your friend Then get him to sign and hand it back to me."

**_Name_**: **_Quatre Winner_**

_**Age: 16**_

**_Birthday: March 14th (A/N: I now his b-day in March sometime.)_**

_**Syncopations: Cutting, suicidal issues**_

**_Signature: Q. WINNER _**

"Thank you" she said "Follow me

"Duo?" Quatre squeaked

"Yes?" He replied softly

****

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

Quatre's room contained a bed with white washed walls, a window and a small bathroom. There also was hidden camera's Duo made a mental note about that and not to tell Quatre about that or he would be intimated like a mouse in a box. He also noted that there was a shadow up on the window that gloomed over the one window.

**  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

"Duo…." Quatre mouthed silently, "Please don't leave me here all alone!" It's dark and I'm scared. Please help me."

"Quatre, listen you'll be safe here, I'll come visit you every time I can." Duo whispered into Quatre's ear, then walked out silently shedding tears of sorrow for his friend.

((&)(&)(&(&)(&)(&)(&)(&(&)(&)(&)(&

The next day Quatre woke up to a start to find some type of greenish puke colored gruel at the end of his bed with a glass of musty orange juice placed on a gray tray with his "uniform." This read QUATRE R. WINNER, guest 43534 in big bold letters. Also a newspaper lay astray on the ground with the main title reading:

**Gundam Pilot in Rehab for Cutting, Why Did He Do It?**

**Pilot in Rehab for cutting, why did Quatre Rebra Winner do it? His fellow piloting friends refuse to give any information at this time. On Tuesday he was brought to the Angel Gabriel's Rehab Center. His former Gundam Pilots say that they where concerned with his health and might be suffering from anorexia. Doctors will not tell us what really happened to him and are having some minor complications figuring his problem out. The real story will not be revealed for his own sake says his older sibling Ida. See more on this story on A3. **

**Story By: Hiroshi Hagato (A/N: Random names)**

**Picture By: Nangao Mioshoa **

Underneath the article was a picture of himself with his hair tussled and the bags under his light Persian blue eyes. His clothes seemed to hang off his shoulders like a piece of clothing hanging of a hanger. His pants where baggier than usual and seemed to droop under the weight of gravity. The background was dull and looked like a blur. Quatre quickly hurled the paper across the room and feel to his knees into a silent sobs rocking himself back and forth convincing he was only in a dream. Slowly drifting into dreamless sleep thinking about the world around him and what had happened in the last few hours. And on top of the window sill sat a ebony bird glazing at him with it's icy blue eyes that would listen to him sob.

**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**

&)(&()&)(&)(&end chappie TBC (&()(+((+))

Kyrbri: Done the first chapter finally!

Dark Roxy: You hardly write!

Kyrbri- you suck! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE FEEDBACK

Gutter flower Girl: what did I miss?

Kyrbri: Baka! The first chapter!

Gutter flower Girl: opps. 0-0

Kyrbri: Dense Jester!

Gutter flower Girl: I'm not dense just a little slow!

Dark Roxy-

Kyrbri: Please also give me song Ideas (that ARE SAD) and I will continue as soon as possible !


	2. Musings & Rape

_Kyrbri_: I still don't own Gundam Wing or this cool song by the Goo Goo Dolls! Wish I did This chapter is committed to Chamaeleon for my **only** review!

Mocking Bird: Part 2

Quatre's POV

The only comfort I have here in this retched place is the window showing me the surreal life outside this place. I start to wonder if anybody would bother to visit me. Oh probably not because I'm the stupid one to try suicide, I just want a way out of this world. All there is war, death and sorrow. Please anybody send an angel to protect me at this time when I need it the most.

**Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
I almost fell into that hole in your life  
And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees**

"Quatre?" a voice came from the door, "You have a guest do you want to see him?"

"Why will they just want to scold me for my actions?" I replied "What ever let them do what they want."

"Quat?" Duo's voice wavered through my room as he walked in, "Are you ok?"

"….."I didn't answer and I was in no mood for talking personally him

"Look I'm sorry to bring you here but-"

"Don't give me that shit it your fault that I'm here! If you let me kill myself I'd be so much happier!" I spat at him as I lunged at him, "All your fault!"

"it was for your own good! Please stop." Duo pleaded, "Please?"

"All your fault." I huffed as tears started to rack my body once more and I collapsed into Duo's arms.

"Nothis isours together." Duo whispered, "it will be ok, shhh my angel and sleep." He slowly petted my head soothing me and calming me as I wish this could last forever.

**A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb**

The next day I woke up on the ice cold floor next to my food tray which contained porridge (which I hate) some brown burnt toast and some inedible looking eggs, if you touched them the wouldn't move or break your fork. -- ? Ewww I wouldn't touch those in a million years unless it was the last food on earth maybe not even then.

"I wouldn't eat those if I was you, you'll get food poisoning for sure." A voice echoed through my room. I could see a shadow of someone up near the window perching on the side.

"W-w-w-who the hell are you?"

"Little ol me?" the voice mocked in a high tone at me I would guess it was a she, "C'mon a you scared? A girl that looked about 15 or 16 had long black hair which was twisted into 2 buns perched on either side of her head and some strands had fallen out. She too wore the same asylum clothes as I did but they looked more ripped and dyed in red. The thing that caught my eyes was her ear that stuck out like elves just flatter and stuck out more which had many piercing on each.

"Who are you?" I repeated slowly as I was beginning to loose some patience with her.

"Why should you ask such questions to me as I once used to do?" she replied with her tricky mouth. "I could help you out of here if you wanted. Or is your coldness a sign saying no?"

My ears perked up when I heard that last sentence. It meant escape from this retched prison cell. My life would shatter into many pieces if I didn't get out of here quickly. Or at least I could be away from all this so called "help". "What do you want in returned?" I shot back

"Nothing of course just we have something in common. We both want freedom. And by the way my name is Ava or you can just call me Roulette."

"I'm Quatre Winner."

"Quat?" she hummed as a nickname "sound fine for a nickname. It looks like your world has turned over; I'm the angel to save you and take you away into a better place. Now come on and move it before the guards figure it out!"

**Comin' down the world turned over**

**  
And angels fall without you there**

**  
And I go on as you get colder**

**  
Or are you someone's prayer**

Yesterday was just my luck! I met some new people like Rou, (Roulette) and some other people who work here! Who knew that from Rou's room you could get to the staff lounge full of wonderful soups, cakes, sandwiches and ice cream! We talked about all about the history and the way around. (This included all the secret passages the band made in the last 5 to 7 years.)

"

**You know the lies they always told you **

**  
And the love you never knew**

**  
What's the things they never showed you**

**  
That swallowed the light from the sun**

**  
Inside your room**

**FLASH BACK**

**"**Quat?" Rou asked as she appeared through the newly dug hole in through my room and hers. We had a plan to escape from this place. Rou knew the ropes she had been here since the dawn of time supposedly. "Quat?" she called again, "were going to the meeting, you coming?"

"Yes, just wait a minute ok?" I answered after we got going; she motioned through a dim lighted tunnel. I could make out shadows of what seemed to other people or maybe demons. Every time most of them seemed to be tired, ragged and clothes hanging off them like a coat on a hanger. When we halted at the end of a tunnel, I slowly crawled down. The room was small dank and smelled like corpse.

"I have brought new blood." Ava called as we entered and plopped herself on a small couch kicking a sleeping or dead body off of it.

"Care for anything?" One shadowed person asked me

"Do you have…. A knife?" I took a deep breath in the finished, "Please?"

Just at that minute someone chucked a knife across the room and skidding towards me on the cold damp floor. It was a bronzed colored knife with Arabic engravings. Probably something I wouldn't bother to read. The sliver tip seemed to glow with lust as I slowly brought the knife's tip towards my wrist and dragging it to spell the words "**INSANE ALWAYS"** then slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer**

**And there's no time left for losin'  
When you stand they fall**

**Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder**

The next day I woke in my room with the same clothes, there was dry crusted blood on my wrist. I was dazed a bit at first. Then suddenly the door opened and slammed shut. It was Trowa. Shit I thought quietly as he approached me staggering forward.

"What the fuck do you think you where doing?" He yelled pulling me up by the sides of my asylum clothes. My eyes widen in shock I could smell alcohol in his breath. He slowly smiled and I could see the lust glinting in his emerald eyes. "Now, Now you should be punished for what you've done." He grabbed my arm as he dropped, I tried to struggle trying to get away. He threw me on the bed pinning my thighs with his legs and tying my arms with my shirt strips that he tore off. I shivered from the cold whining and pleading for him not to do this. He slowly licked and bit my nipple hardening quickly. I quickly cursed. Trowa started to take off my pants then my boxers, then stripped off his own clothes and straddled me quickly then plunging into me. I felt if I was on fire and my head was pounding from the pain. "Oh so tight" He groaned thrusting harder, he seemed ready to release as he pulled out of me moving up to my mouth thrusting his large cock in it. "Suck it whore." I tried to struggle as he released and I felt like dying. His seed was disgusting. "Sallow." I quickly swallowed. "Good whore." I slowly fell into an unconscious state. The last thing I saw was him leaving and whispering. "You brought this on yourself angel."**  
**

**  
All because I'm  
Comin' down the years turn over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go and lead you home and  
All because I'm  
All because I'm**

**  
And I'll become  
What you became to me**

As I fell into an uncoiniois dream land I was crying my whole body felt like dying. He was wrong, this wasn't the first time. Crying racked my body as I fell asleep on the bed still bleeding and the taste of seed in my mouth.

TBC

Kyrbri: There all done! Now to start on chapter 3!

Dark Roxy: Till next time! Please Review (This is her first rape lemon seen be nice)

Kyrbri: -- meanie


End file.
